Party Loving
by boredstudentlife
Summary: Knuckles finds himself wandering around Sonic's house party when he finds himself entangled with Rouge the bat. Love seems to form between the two, as secret desires and feelings unfold between the two, but it's not all paradise in the morning. Love and Drama ensue, as surprises linger in the future. Ongoing story, but would love to have some feed back. Just for fun as always.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: ALL I DO IS PARTY

"Come on Knuckles, knock on the door already" a loud growl came from Mighty the armadillo.

Knuckles looked at the front door of the large house in a timid but interested stare.  
 _Come on, it's just a party. Not like you are going to get lucky or anything tonight._ The Red Echidna gave the door a loud knock with his incredibly large knuckles. Music could be heard from two streets down. There was definitely a party going on, no doubt about that.  
Knuckles looked over at his comrades. He was with his best friends, not by choice. Mighty stood tapping his foot in earnestness, while Espio stood calmly a tree.  
"Everything alright Knuckles?" Espio asked in a quiet voice. He seemed to read Knuckles mind with an almost psychic grace.

"Yeah everything is fine" Knuckles lied coolly. Just then the door swang open, as Sonic came to greet them. When the door opened the music became nearly three times as loud.

"Well well if it isn't my old pals Knuckles, Espio, and um… um.. Mike?" Sonic said with a sincere voice.

"No no it's Mighty man." Mighty said with an almost embarrassed voice.

"Mighty, sorry slipped my mind. Had a bit to drink if ya know what I mean" Sonic bellowed loudly. "Come on in, there is quite the crowd, I don't even know who half these people are!"

The group came in slowly, as they peered around they saw the large crowd of people huddled around a small DJ. It just so happened to be one of Sonic's best friends Tails manning the turntables. There were a lot of familiar and not so familiar faces on the dancefloor.

"Okay boys I'm heading in" Might shouted over the music as he danced over to the nearest lady he could find, a red headed fox by the name of Fiona. Knuckles watched and rolled his eyes. He almost felt a little jealous of Mighty's forwardness. Espio went off in another direction as he noticed a friend from back in the day, leaving Knucles alone by the door. Sonic had already ran off to please some of his female guests.

Knuckles made his way for the bowl of chips by the snack bar, feeling a little too shy to mingle or dance.

 _Jeez why do I even bother if I'm not going to be friendly,_ he thought to himself coldly. He looked over to the girl on his left who had a pink drink in her hand and looked in interest. She had dark purple hair and smiled back at him kindly.

"Hi" she spoke, her voice brought a chill down Knuckles's spine. Seeing how he didn't respond, she added "how do you know Sonic?" She moved her bod to the beat of the music. He tried not to stare in amazement.

"I uh uh…" He was very quiet, but luckily he was saved by the voice of his friend Espio.

"They've worked together in the past" Espio said very friendly.

"Oh wow that's so cool, Sonic's a great guy" she smiled drunkenly. This gave Knuckles a chance to dip his head under Espio and leave quietly. His friend continued to court the girl as he walked away feeling ashamed.

"I'm such an idiot." Knuckles cursed at himself.  
"You can say that again Big Red" a cool voice purred over from the corner of the room.

"Rouge? Is that you?" Knuckles looked over in relief. _Oh it's just that batgirl_. He thought to himself and calmed down.

"You're looking good tonight" She said with a curl of a smile on her lips.

"Uh thanks you look good yourself" He said quickly and gazed at her bodice which was tight in a leathery skin tight dress. There was a bit of a awkward silence that followed.

"So uh it was nice seeing you Rouge" Knuckles lied under his breathe "but I better get going" he made way for the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" She pulled on his shirt. "Aren't you at least going to get me a beer or a shot?" She demanded roughly.

"What?"

"I said you have to buy me a shot for old times' sake" She smiled coolly, which sent a chill down his spine.

"Uhm yeah I guess so" he said with a puzzled expression on his face, he walked over to the crowded bar while she followed behind him, the music was incredibly loud, and the sound started vibrating Knuckles's whole body. "One shot of vodka please" he shouted over to the bartender.

"Two!" She demanded. "He meant two shots of tequila" she insisted.

The bartender just muttered something under his breath and started pouring some tequila.

"But I don't drink Rouge" Knuckles bellowed into her large ears.

"Lighten up" she shouted over the music, and started pumping her side into his, with the beat of the song. This gave him a bit of a rush, and he smiled back. He still felt a little out of place standing next to her, so she pushed the full shot glass into his hand. "Cheers baby" She smiled and beamed her icy blue eyes at him.

They both gulped down their shots and Knuckles felt the fire burn his throat, and with a rush shook his head. Rouge meanwhile just drank it as if it was just water.

"Wooo!" said Knuckles, as he felt a little lighter and freer. "You want to do another one?" he asked her with more of a happier tone.

"Bar keep two more please" she smiled and winked at the bartender, he poured them two more, and she handed him the second shot. "Here cheers to the new year she smiled and they gulped down another one. This time Rouge coughed a bit, and Knuckles laughed.

"Don't tell me you can't go for one more." He joked at her.

"Oh is that a challenge?" she arched her eyebrows and gave his arm a jab. "You're on big red. First one to quit has to give the other a kiss" she dared loudly over the music.

Knuckles blushed red and tried to hide his smile. "You're on batgirl". He tapped his hand over to the bartender. "Six more shots and make it snappy" he pounded on the bar. Rouge smiled as his courage and scooted over a little closer to the red echidna. Knuckles didn't seem to notice, but he felt an urge to move closer himself, so he tried his best to scoot over closer to where she was standing, and felt a hum in his heart and a warmth of almost touching her. _I bet she feels warm and soft_. He drunkenly thought to himself.

SIX SHOTS LATER…

Somehow Rouge had ended up sitting on Knuckles' lap as he sat down on a large leather recliner, her body felt warm and soft against his. She put her hand against his chest, and put her face close to his. There foreheads were touching and their eyes seemed inseparable from each other's gaze. He started to laugh.

"Why'd you always try to steal the master emerald?" He laughed loudly but kept his gaze on her.

"Oh you know, it's just the prize of every jewel thief. But those days are long past me. After you saved my life and all?" she grabbed him fiercely and moved his face closer.

"Saved your life?" Knuckles said as if he almost forgot. "Yeah I did, didn't I?" That was pretty nice of me he said drunkenly. He never really thought about it.

"I think I owe you something" she whispered softly into his ear and started making out with him. Feeling loose and not really knowing what was going on he embraced her and followed what she was doing. When she stopped he gazed up at her.

"I uh… thanks" he said softly.

"You want to get out of here and come back to my place"

"Sure!" he said stupidly and almost hit himself for sounding like an asshole. "I mean, yeah that sounds good to me."

She bit his lip and took him by the hand out the door, nearly dragging him away. Knuckles saw Espio smile as he was dragged out stumbling at a loss for words. 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Head over Heals

The next few minutes were a blur as the two left the party. _I finally have him alone, no way can he escape now_. Rouge smirked to herself in the dark.

"We're not driving are we?" Knuckles asked quietly. Almost inaudible.

"Well I guess not, we can just walk, I've got a place up the hill" She looked at him in the dark. It was cold. He had his arms crossed and she saw his breath flow out of him into the cold air. There was a moment of silence as the two kept walking up the green hill, until he stopped. "What's wrong?" she had slight concern in her voice.

"Uh I don't think this is such a good idea" he started backing up.

"What? Don't be scared. I'm not going to bite you or anything" she gave him a persuasive smirk. But it only made him back up more. _Why does he want to leave?_ She looked down and fixed her cleavage so it stood out a little more. _Does he not want this? What is his problem_? She was starting to feel angry.

"I just, well you're drunk, and I'm drunk. This isn't the best idea" he spoke truthfully. "Maybe we should just go back to the party" motioned over to the house where the strobe lights and music was exploding out of.

"No. I think we should just keep going" she stated as if she was explaining the correct answer to a stubborn child in math class. She made a quick grab for his hand, in an attempt to pull him her way. But he just moved it in time to escape her snatch.

"Woah woah, chill Rouge" His eyes widened in shock and he was now alert. He staggered backwards and she moved steady as a rock forwards with a glare on her face. They stopped and starred at each other. She couldn't read the expression on his face, and then he bolted for the entrance to the party.

"What the hell? Get back here!" _Why is he running? Oh shit did I just pull an Amy on him_? Her heart sank a bit and she ran towards him at full speed. "Hey come back Knuckles!"

Knuckles stumbled as he ran and came smashing into the front door, knocking it open. Nobody seemed to notice him rush in, and he quickly ran into the crowd until he was way in the thick of it. The crowd was large and bouncing, there was no way she could point him out. He straightened up a little as the bodies bumped against him. He looked towards the door. The music was so loud was and people kept jumping on his feet.

"Ouch, ouch ouch" he murmured, and kept his head low. He couldn't even think it was so loud. It almost sounded like somebody was screaming his name in the distance. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around slowly waiting for the white bat, but when he looked it was a girl with purple hair long hair, and a pink drink in her hand. She was shorter then him by almost a head and gave a very friendly smile that had to make even the fearful Knuckles smile.

"Hey! Remember me from before" she shouted loudly over the speaker.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Give it up

As he saw her standing in front of him, some cheesy out of place disco music started to play from the 5 foot tall speakers they stood near. Her smile and bright green eyes glowed at him, she was wearing a red tight silk dress, and her purple hair went down past her shoulders. She started swaying her hips to the funky sound of the bass, and the trumpets and flutes flaring made her body do a little shake in front of him. "Come on!" She yelled over the sound of the music. "This is the song I requested!"

She took him by the hands and swung him around. The spotlight seemed to glow on them suddenly, and everybody stood and starred. Knuckles floated around her as she twirled him around. The drums of the song gave him a little rhythm. _Am I dancing… in front of everybody?_ He thought to himself in shock.

She had the finest dance moves he'd ever seen. Not too flashy, not too simple. Just the perfect groove of the hips and chest made her a marvel to watch. She was smiling so brightly. Knuckles didn't know if he was dancing awkwardly, he just jived and smiled along, and suddenly had an idea. He took her by the waist and brought her close, took one of her hands and they started dancing together.

"Woah is that Knuckles? Espio whispered in the ear of the blue hedgehog. Sonic turned around, and started to laugh.

"Wow he can't dance to save his life!" He hunched over, but then started watching more. The two figures dancing came swirling around near him pelvis's thrusting, arms swaying. Their bodies were close and tight. He saw her laugh and grab his chest, her eyes closed and she kissed near his ear. "I think I've seen enough" he stopped laughing, and went over to the DJ, his buddy Tails.

"You're a great dancer!" she shouted into the Echidna's hear. She held his hand and swayed around to the groove.

"Hey you're not too bad yourself!" he smiled and gazed into her eyes in awe. "I'm having a good time!" he shouted back at her.

"Well you should be it's a party after all!"

"Uh yeah!" he said dumbly, and eyed around. A lot of people were watching them dance, it looked as though some were gossiping in the darker side of the room. He couldn't tell, but started to feel a bit uncomfortable, but then she held his hand as they danced and he looked back at her.

"Just go with the flow!" She shouted at him and closed her eyes. She moved her face towards his, but then the record scratched and turned off. "Hey that was my song!" she cried out. Everybody seemed a little bewildered.

"Don't worry guys, hold on" Tails shouted over the bustling crowd.

And then put on a new track. The lights went out and a low hum of a noise started to form on the speakers. A steady bass line formed and on the spotlight came everybody's favorite blue hedgehog Sonic. The crowd started to cheer, mainly the females, who gave out a girly cry. Amy's voice could be heard loudest. The track playing had more of a rock n roll 90s edge to it. Sonic and everybody started jumping to the track. He made his way over to the stunned Mina and Knuckles, and slowly pushed his way in between the two.

"May I have this dance?" He bent over, almost in a bow with his hand out. Mina looking down with a smile and a blush speechlessly took his hand.

Knuckles almost in shock rolled his eyes in annoyance, and walked away from the now rowdy and upbeat crowd. "This is bullshit, he whispered to himself and went over to the bar. The same barkeep was there and smirked at the red echidna.

"Not much luck eh? What happened to that bat? She was so ready for you I thought she already would have had you in her chains in her basement by now" he said with an amused tone in his voice.

"Yeah well some people aren't in to just that" he said in a low hum. "Give me something strong" he put a few of his remaining dollars on the bar.

"Your wish is my command" the bar keep went over to the other end of the bar.

"If you want something that will knock you off your ass, you may want to come with me out back for a minute." A black and red hedgehog came almost from the shadows.

"Oh shit Shadow, where did you come from?" Knuckles said, in a rather apprehensive tone. The hedgehog seemed to ignore him.

"Well if you're not into it I understand" he made his way slowly over to the side door. Knuckles looked back at the dance floor and saw Sonic and Mina almost on top of each other dancing tight.

"Well as long as it won't kill me" he said in a rather sad tone.

"It won't… most likely" Shadow smirked. The two exited the back. Outside there were a few empty lawn chairs. Shadow took a seat on the one that looked less broken, and Knuckles did his best not to sit on the splinters of the other. "We'll wait here, I got my other customers coming in a little while. "I saw you get upstaged by that piece of shit. So this one is on me" he gave him a friendly smile.

"Well thanks" he said sounding almost a little unsure. "Yeah, Sonic's kind of tool" he said under his breath.

"Duh you could say that again. I find him repulsive" Shadow spat out.

"Why are you at his party than?" Knuckles was very shocked to see Sonic's arch rival here.

"Pf. Do you see how many chumps are here? This is the perfect place to sell some product." He got out something from the back of his pocket. There were six bags, each a different color. "I bet you haven't seen these before.

"Uh what is it?" Knuckles didn't seem to impressed.

"It's something I call Chaos Control, its a little concoction I've invented myself. It really blows your mind, but also opens it up. It's gonna sell faster than hotcakes outside of a liposuction clinic" he snickered coldly.

"Is this what you've been up to these past few years" Knuckles asked in disbelief.

"Well yes. I've got to do something" he looked away almost in embarrassment. He wasn't really the same hedgehog he used to be.

"Well I think it sounds uh great" Knuckles reassured him, but just as it was getting awkward two girls walked up from the back door of Sonic's house. Knuckles didn't recognize either of them. The other he had only seen in the background Sonic's party previously this night.

"Hey babe" Fiona Fox smiled at the black hedgehog. "Who is this chump you brought to the real party?" she snickered and walked over to two, she pulled up a chair close to Shadow and put a hand on his thigh and rubbed him. Her hair was a mess, very rugged and one of her straps of her black bra was clearly coming down her shoulder. She looked like trash.

"Hello ladies. Good to have you join us again" he said in a welcoming tone, like that of a doorman.

The other was a pink hedgehog her hair looked very dated, almost like a something out of the girl with the dragon tattoo. She had spikes in the back but it was all puffed out in the front.

"Hey" she said with not really much expression, and sat surprisingly close to Knuckles. This made him a shift a little in his seat, she didn't really give him much thought. "I hope you have something worth the money this time" she said with a bit of anger in her voice. "You're shit had no effect on me last time". Knuckles really felt out of place now, he starred for the door, but the girl next to him caught his gaze. "sorry didn't introduce myself. How rude." She quickly said to Knuckles. Her voice was high and would have sounded cute if she didn't look so…dirty.

"Sonia, Fiona, this is Knuckles, he's new to our club" he smiled and glazed his eyes over at Knuckles.

"Is this uh a real club?" Knuckles hesitated to ask. They all looked back at him with a bored and in robotic stare. They all chanted at once in unison.

"We are the League of Anti-Sonic Supporters" they all spoke at once. Knuckles was a little scared now.

"We all have one reason or another to hate sonic" Fiona spoke first. "I detest Sonic, because he sent my boyfriend Scourge to Jail. That piece of shit" she cursed.

"I hate Sonic because he is a fake poser" Shadow said with truth in his voice.

"And I hate Sonic because he's my spoiled brother" Sonia said in a short burst, though didn't really seem that into her own words. "So we're here to ruin his party"

"Sounds fair. Okay guys, I think I'm getting a little cold. I'm gonna just head inside and get my jacket" Knuckles motioned to get up.

"Hey sit down" Sonia pulled him by his crotch down to his seat. This made Knuckles shut up. "You haven't even tried Shadow's new creation"

"Oh I think I've changed my mind" Knuckles said and motioned to get up again, but again the Pink hedgehog grabbed his junk and pulled him down.

"Stop that! Gah why are you pulling on.. on that!" he wailed in pain.

"I was curious the size. Not bad." Sonia said bluntly.

Knuckles went red and became silent. Shadow smirked and decided to open one of the packages.

"Here why don't you give him the first one" Shadow said with a smile. "Trust me Knuckles this will perk you up, and maybe you'll get that stick out of your ass" Shadow threw a red sphere over to Sonia.

"Open wide" She smirked. Her dark eyeliner made her green eyes twinkle. Knuckles did as she said, almost hypnotized by her somewhat beauty.

"Holy crap" he actually did it!" Fiona howled. Knuckles swallowed and looked around his new club mates.

"You've got about 10 seconds before you start losing feeling in your face" Shadow said tonelessly. "See you there" Shadow took one himself. Just as he did, the back door burst open. It was none other than Rouge the Bat.

"Shadow what the hell are you giving him!" She shouted furiously and marched over towards the red echidna.

"It's nothing. Nothing harmful at least" Shadow tried to play it cool.

"Chill batty! We know you don't do this anymore, doesn't mean you have to ruin it for him" Fiona snorted at her and took a sphere for herself.

"Get out of my way Pinky" she glared at Sonia, and pushed her chair aside. "Knuckles get up so I can kick your ass. Nobody runs away from me and lives to tell the tale!" She pulled him up by his collar and clenched her fist. "You can at least have the decency to acknowledge me!" She screamed, but then saw his face.

Knuckles was like a rag doll. He had a huge grin on his face and his eyes hung lazily low.

"Oh no!" she said with concern.

"Oh yes" Shadow smiled and lay back with Fiona.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Moonage Daydream

 _Oh my god. What is going on? Who are these weird looking people?_ Knuckles hazily observed the people he was surrounded by. A tingling went down his spine and he was becoming numb but warm. He couldn't help but smile and look up at the stars. The moon was nearly green and almost as bright as the sun. _It's so beautiful_ he thought to himself. The moon then turned into an emerald shape and he sighed with relief. _Good to see my master emerald is safe. Now I can relax._ He could hear some voices in the background and felt himself be lifted into the air. When he opened his eyes he was starring directly into the icy blue eyes of a bat. Her lips were pink and her skin tan. Her white hair hung just above her shoulders, and her cleavage was popping out. _Wow she looks incredible._ He couldn't feel his tongue and didn't dare speak to such a fine specimen, he just starred with his jaw hanging.

"Shadow what the hell did you give him?!" She put down the Echidna, who didn't seem to notice he was being dropped, and landed in the lap of Sonia, who gave an almost purr with delight. Rouge marched over to the overly relaxed black hedgehog.

"Hey hey hey take it uh… easy? Shit is that the word? What's up with words anyway?" he spoke with wonder in his voice.

"Woah that's a deep thought" Sonia said with a wide expression. Knuckles's couldn't even understand the English language at this point. The sky seemed to be swirling around him now. He rest his head against the breast of the pink hedgehog.

"Take it easy there tiger" she chuckled and patted his head.

"Shadow you asshole!" Rouge screamed, "is it acid? What is it?"

"Oh shit. Well I don't know really. It's a mixture of things, there's gonna be different stages. Like a videogame or something. Wow are you guys looking at the moon?" He didn't really seem to be noticing the fists Rouge was holding up.

Rouge tried to hold back her anger, and just gritted her teeth. She looked over at the inebriated Echidna. She grabbed him by the arm away from the clutches of Sonia and stood him up over by the edge of Sonic's house. She patted the dirt off of his shirt, and he gave her a very honest and heartfelt smile, but had a very worried expression. _Well at least I know he won't run off in this state._

"Thanks for getting me away from those people" Knuckles smiled and tried to move his feet but fell over again.

"We're sitting right here you asshole" Fiona blurted out without turning her head.

"Woah take it easy knucklehead" Rouge said with concern. "You know you're in big trouble! Why the fuck did you run away from me! Are you not into women or something?" she had her hands on her hips and was trying not to blow out his ear drums too bad, but wasn't doing a great job. Knuckles didn't seem to be listening. He was just starring at her face and her bodice. Shadow observed from his chair.

"Rouge; can't you see what's going on?" Shadow said in a clear and untuneful voice.

"Shadow, this doesn't concern you" Rouge turned away from the red echidna.

"You're too intimidating for him. Look at what you're wearing. He's probably barely even touched a woman, and here you come out of nowhere trying to snag the snake in his pants. I'm high as a kite and I can see this clear as day." He sneered as Fiona chuckled gleefully.

"Shut the hell up Shadow" she wanted to kick over his seat, but Knuckles didn't seem to be retaining any of this information so she stopped herself. She stayed silent for a moment contemplating what to do next. She took the red Echidna by his hand and pulled him inside. "Why does he always know what I'm planning" she cursed to herself. She took the inebriated Knuckles over to a sitting area in one of the side living rooms that was less populated, and sat him down on an empty recliner cluttered with stray chips and empty cups. Knuckles seemed frozen in fear now. He was completely paralyzed almost, the music from the dj was pounding at his insides, but it didn't seem to be affecting anybody else. Rouge knew he was feeling paranoid.

"Let me get you a drink to calm your nerves" she said in a dry tone, "Don't you dare think about walking away".

As she walked away Knuckles tried not to observe the people around him. His head seemed to be throbbing all of a sudden with deep thoughts. He closed his eyes and tried to escape, until he felt the hand of somebody grabbing his shoulder. When he opened his eyes and saw a pair of brown eyes studying his intensely.

"Knuckles are you alright? Your pupils seem abnormally dilated. And your breathing seems to also be at a very high rate. I wonder, has somebody spiked your drink? Do you need help?" She put a hand over his forehead and looked at him delicately. All Knuckles could do was nod his head. "Well then I'm the right person for the job! Give me your hand." She picked him up and walked him through the crowd toward the bathroom…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What a Fool Believes

The girl closed the door to the bathroom and locked the door. Knuckles felt a bit of blood rush to his face, he was getting a little nervous, as well as experiencing enough paranoia from the stuff Shadow gave him. This wasn't exactly the party he thought he'd be getting into tonight. She sat him on the toilet; he couldn't even focus on the woman. She took one hard look at him.

"My my, now do you have any idea what you're experiencing right now? I'm guessing signs of paranoia, maybe some slight hallucinations, maybe even some ecstasy? If I had to make a scientific guess it may even put you through stages depending on how powerful it is…" she kept babbling and it only made Knuckles feel worse.

"I uh, will I uh feel like this for the rest of my life?" Knuckles hesitated to even ask.

"Well of course not, don't worry about it!" She smiled, but then put a hand to her chin and thought what he said over in her mind. "Hmm well hypothetically if your brain doesn't run out of the stimulation. It is possible you could have permanent damage to some neurons in your cerebral cortex, not to mention your hypothalamus may start stimulating different hormones to your body as we speak!" Knuckles was beginning to shake with terror, despite not understanding as word she was saying, it sounded bad. "But you may just pass out and be fine in the morning. Who knows!"

"I thought you would!"

"I'm just an archeologist! I don't know anything about biology and pharmaceuticals!"

"Why are you here then?"

"Oh sorry I guess I never introduced myself, I'm Relic!" she went for a handshake but then saw the dreary look in his eyes. "I know a lot about you because I've studied your culture a lot" she spoke almost as if she was telling an embarrassing story

"Uh nice to meet you I guess" Knuckles was very confused. His mind started to tingle and he didn't feel paranoid anymore, almost as if a wave had blown over him. "Woah I'm feeling a little better now" he stood up. "This is so strange, I almost feel…groovier" he started to feel the urge to touch something. He looked over at Relic and her soft blue fur. She had round ears and a set of purple glasses on. She didn't appear to be dressed for a party. Her clothes looked as if they were stained with dirt. But she smiled at him thoughtfully. He reached for her hand and shook it, but gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh your paranoia must be fading out. That's good. So anyway, I was wondering… if maybe I could come by sometime and look at your island! There must be a lot of artifacts there! Lots of untouched beauty and history!" She was full of glee and earnestness. Knuckles thought for a long moment. He never really had anybody actually ask to come to Angel Island before.

"I usually don't allow intruders on my island" this made her frown. "But I may be willing to make an exception. Maybe for a kiss" he smiled at her playfully. _Where the hell is this confidence coming from?_ This made her look a little uncomfortable. _Oh shit that must have sounded really creepy_. "Oh wait I'm sorr-" but before he could finish she had grabbed his face and brought it close to hers. He was taken aback, but he felt her soft lips press against his and he held the back of her head and ran his large hands through her hair. There lips lay locked and moved softly together for a few seconds. He slid his tongue into her mouth and tasted the sweetness of her mouth, after a second she pulled back and stopped.

"Okay there you go, I can now come to your island and you can show me all the ruins, not a bad deal. But if you tell anybody about this I will rip out that tongue of yours" she threatened but Knuckles was at a loss for words. "Next time try being a little more romantic" she made her way for the door, but turned around quickly. "You're not that bad a kisser though" she nearly smiled, but then left.

"Well looks like, I'm making some progress" he said to himself. _At least I know I'm good in the kissing department, but if I really want to have the confidence to face Rouge I'm gonna have to do a bit more._ Knuckles didn't know where this new found determination was coming from, but he walked out of the door ready to take on this party.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Seven Minutes in Heaven

Knuckles made his way out of the bathroom, he saw Relic frolic over to where what looked like a group of nerdy girls were sipping on cocktails. Her friends looked a little surprised, and began to bludgeon her with questions. Knuckles paid no mind and made his way over to where he saw a familiar blue hedgehog sitting at a bar, surprisingly alone. _What's mister popular doing on his own here?_ Knuckles pulled up a stool next to Sonic. He perked up a little when he saw his red friend pop a squat.

"Oh hey Knucklehead, looks like you're having a good time" Sonic smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah man, it's been a wild night. I'm surprised you don't have all of your fan girls surrounding you on the dance floor right now" Knuckles pounded a fist against his arm.

"Yeah I'm just a little tired out" Sonic lied

"You? Tired out? I've seen you run for about 3 marathons without stopping. What's wrong bud?"

"Eh I don't know. My siblings are kind of bumming me out"

"Yeah Sonia sure has changed" he thought of the pink hedgehog with Shadow before, and a shiver went down his spine.

"Yeah, Shadow isn't the best influence in her life, and Manic hasn't shown up yet"

"Hey don't let that get you down. Where's Sally? I'm surprised she isn't here by your side right now"

"Well actually we broke up. That's kind of why I'm throwing this party to make myself feel better. Guess it really isn't working" he took a long hard chug at his bottle until it was empty. Knuckles seemed at a loss for words, he never really saw his friend in such a dreary state.

"Hmmm jeez sorry dude. Maybe you just need a distraction right now then" Knuckles thought to himself for a moment. "How about we play a game or something?" he said with some enthusiasm.

"What like tag?" he laughed, but seemed to be perked up a little bit. "Hmmm a game you say". He started to form a big grin on his face. "Okay, but everybody has to play". Knuckles looked around, the party seemed to be a bit thinner than it was before, but the cast seemed to be mostly of people Knuckles somewhat knew or heard of. "Alright!" Sonic stood up on the bar and gave a loud whistle so everybody turned and looked. "So we are all going to play a little game now. Everybody must participate if you want to have a chance to get lucky tonight" Sonic blurted over the bar. There was a few wild cheers and some 'oooos!' coming from across the house. "So if everybody can just follow me over to the center of the living room".

Everybody made their way over, there was at least more than a dozen of them. Even Shadow and his little group came from outside. Knuckles then saw Rouge who looked even more displeased with him than ever, Knuckles took that as a sign to go in the opposite direction, but Sonic grabbed him by his collar.

"Woah where you think you're going Knuckles? This was your idea and you get to spin first" Knuckles eyes went wide.

"We're playing spin the bottle?!" Knuckles felt a little like his sudden confidence was rushing out of him.

"No no that game is for children. We are playing Seven Minutes in Heaven" Sonic grinned. Knuckles went almost stone. _Seven minutes in heaven_? Okay girls get in a circle, let's see who the lucky lady will be to share a closet with this stud muffin!" There were some honest chuckles at his red friend, but Sonic saw a certain number of girls quickly make their way to the circle immediately. Knuckles tried to make for a quick escape, but Sonic just acted as if he tripped.

"Easy there Chuckles, don't get too excited!" he said aloud, but then brought his mouth close to his ear and gave a quiet whisper. "Hey calm down man, this is some good experience for you. Try to be a little more confident, there are a lot of girls here looking to get with you, just look at that circle" he said with the utmost sincerity. Knuckles looked up and saw a nice full circle, of confident looking women starring back at him. Some of the finest looking women he had ever seen were in this circle; Rouge, Breezie, Mina, a pink Echidna and an orange one he had never seen before, Sonia, Bunnie, and the thought of being with any of them made his legs shake a little. Relic gave him a kind smile, _I wouldn't mind Relic in all honesty he thought to himself. At least I know she kind of likes me._ Knuckles smiled and got up, he saw his friends to the right up him give an approving thumbs up, Vector was practically cheering him on.

"Alright, give it a spin Knuckles, who will the lucky lady be!" Sonic urged Knuckles to spin the bottle sitting in the middle of the living room.

Knuckles saw the bottle sitting peacefully on the carpet. His fate lay in the hands of this empty glass bottle, he felt the universe shake as he gave it a twirl. The whole room lay silent as it started to slow down. As it slowed it passed Rouge, Mina, Breezie, Relic, Blaze, and came to a final halt. The bottle pointed directly at a not so amused pink hedgehog.

"Amy Rose! Come on down!" Shadow yelled with a laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Love so distant and obscure

The pink hedgehog cringed as all eyes laid upon her. She looked over at the red echidna who was cringing as well. She averted her eyes, and looked over at Sonic, her true love, but he was holding back tears in his eyes; not from sadness but laughter. Her sad stare at him quickly turned into one of rage. The girls were motioning her to get up, and she looked over at her friend Cream for guidance. She smiled at her, with her always hopeful charm.

"Go on Amy, it's just a game after all" Cream assured her. "Not like you have to do anything anyway".

The group of guys started chanting Knuckles name. She took a look at the long haired staggering boy. He looked nearly beat red from all the sudden attention, the guys including sonic started pushing him over to the closet in the back of the living room. Amy was startled when the girls started doing the same. Before she could even protest she saw the icy eyes of Rouge the bat starring at her, but she looked a little relieved, and even she was pushing Amy to the closet, but halfheartedly.

"Don't I get any say in this?" Amy moaned, but was shoved into the cramped closet, and was brushed up against Knuckles. She could vaguely hear the sound of Tails starting a timer, but it was far too silent for anybody to hear them if they would start anything. She looked up at Knuckles with a bit of a confused look on her face. "Hey Knuckles" she said dryly.

"This is awkward" he spoke in almost a whisper.

"I know, like do they really expect us to do anything" she said in a laughing tone.

"Yeah" he said and laughed lightly but shyly.

"We're really jammed in here tight" Amy complained. Their bodies were pressed up against each other, he couldn't help but feel her breasts pressed against him, and she could help but feel something herself. "That's your uh wallet in your pocket right" she said a little anxiously. But he didn't respond immediately. There was a short silence. "You're not attracted to me are you?" there was an even longer silence that followed.

"I uh. It's just a tight space", he tried to move around and give her space, but he just brushed up against her more.

"Knuckles you are making it worse" she groaned.

"Sorry" but there was a sudden change in both of their moods. She started shuffling against him a little. "What are you doing?" he said with a hint of pleasure in his voice.

"Uh you know just trying to make room for us" she spoke objectively, but Knuckles had a hunch that was a lie. He placed one of his hands on her body in the dark, and then the other.

"You've got a nice figure"

"Thanks, I've been hitting the gym lately, I think you have to, she felt the muscles on his arms.

"You smell very nice" he couldn't help but get a hint of roses from her hair.

"Thanks, it's probably my shampoo. You smell like beer, but it's not a bad smell" she said jokingly.

He kissed the top of her head.

"What was that for?!" she said shocked.

"Oh sorry, it's just, well seven minutes in heaven, I thought the rules were you could do whatever you wanted" nervousness had stricken his voice. He was regretting that decision until she kissed his cheek.

"Well it's sweet, you should try showing that side more often" Amy smiled.

"You can do whatever you want too you know" Knuckles offered. "Not like anybody needs to know". There was a bit of hesitation in his voice. He wasn't trying to be forward, but when else would he really get another chance to do something with Sonic's number one fan. There was a pause, almost like she was thinking of what to do really hard.

She put her hand down his pants, and started feeling around. He was taken aback, but couldn't really move away.

"Jesus Amy"

"Hey Seven Minutes in Heaven" she said cockily. Pun intended

"Oh I see how it is" he made a grab for her breast and kissed her lips. They even had a rosy taste to them. They heard some shuffling by the doors, and immediately pulled away from each other.

"Don't you dare tell anybody about this" she quickly whispered shrilly into his ear.

"I won't I promise" he smiled at her.

When the door opened there were some obnoxious 'oos' and 'ahhs', but a lot of unsatisfied looking faces.

"So how was it Amy?" Sonic smiled at her. "I assume that you will be having his babies"

Amy scoffed, "oh please me and Knuckles? We didn't do anything" but Sonic kept on grinning, and people were laughing.

"No problem I believe you Amy, but I don't know if I can say the same for our lipstick wearing friend over here" he pointed over at Knuckles who had Amy's lipstick smudged against his lips.

"Oh fuck" Knuckles blushed and wiped away Amy's lipstick from his mouth.

"Don't sweat it buddy, that's the name of the game. Anyway, it's my turn, so start up the timer Tails!" Knuckles looked over at who is partner was and a wave of sadness seemed to crash over him.

"See ya in seven big red" Rouge winked at Knuckles, and closed the closet door.


End file.
